


Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Desk Sex, Lemon, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months...but that's alright. Come into my office and we can take care of each other... I'll make sure there won't be a trace of anything that happens. -Warning: Sexual content-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear

A man all dressed in white clothing let out a relieved sigh after looking at the clock. He was happy that it was the end of the day and that he would have the building all to himself soon. Though…he did want to see one of his workers before they left for the day. Usually he'd join him in a walk to leave the building for the day, but he had paperwork that he wasn't able to get done during the day and had decided to stay for a little while longer.

He heard the door to his office open, but made no indication that he even noticed.

"Yo, Boss..."

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…

The blonde man that had been referred to as 'Boss' sighed again and turned his attention away from his laptop and looked at the redhead standing in the doorway of his office and kept quiet.

"Uhm, I just wanted to tell ya that I'd see ya later." He turned his body to start his way back out, but stopped when he heard the other male clear his throat.

"Reno, come here for a moment..."

The redhead silently obeyed the higher ranked man and stood in front of the desk he sat at after completely entering the room and shutting the door. He was probably was going to talk to him about what he just did. Or, maybe he was finally going to talk to him about that raise he'd been asking for! No...It was probably the blonde telling the redhead to feed Dark Nation for him since he was going to be late going home...

"We're the only two left in the place, yet you don't call me 'Rufus'." Suddenly, the blonde reached over and roughly grasped the white shirt the other man wore, pulling him forward and making their lips collide into a kiss. He didn't understand why he did, but he had more of an urge than usual to feel Reno around him right now and knew it wouldn't go away until something was done about it. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't really been able to have sex due to work, tiredness, no desire, and/or just simply no time. The Turk's mother had been visiting a lot lately, too…

It took a moment for the Turk's mind to catch up before enticing a battle of dominance with the tongue that snuck its way into his mouth and getting on the desk to get closer to the blonde, sitting on his lap soon after breaking their kiss. Panting slightly and bringing his boss into another kiss, he got to grinding himself against the other's hips.

The kiss was broken once again after a few moments, by Rufus, and the blonde indicated for the ginger Turk to stand up and turn around, standing up himself when the other silently obeyed. He pressed himself against Reno's backside, knowing and unconcerned that the other could feel him, cupped the forming in the front of said ginger's black pants, stroking it with his thumb, with one hand while the other sneaked its way to a drawer in his desk to open it, and gently kissed the other male's neck, biting down on the vulnerable, soft flesh to purposely leave a mark that would be there for a few days, take or give, and not caring that his other Turks would notice.

The redhead moaned from the different sensations being inflicted on him and began to thrust against the hand of his boss to get more friction that he needed all too badly. After hearing the sliding of a drawer opening, he felt Rufus' lips remove themselves from his neck and instead felt the other guide him forward to make Reno lay his torso on the desk. He could feel the heat in his face and stared at the door, hoping that the blonde had been right about them being the only two there. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. On the contrary, they'd done this countless times. Just not randomly in Rufus' office.

Pulling down the loose pants along with boxers, which he could never understand how the hell the Turk could stand his clothing being so baggy, when done snatching one of the two things he needed from his desk, the blonde man opened the tube of unscented lube that he had stowed away and coated his fingers with the substance. He'd been planning to use it and the new box of condoms to surprise the ginger when he got home, but oh well…plans can change.

The redhead tensed slightly at the feeling of a cold, lubricated finger at his entrance and slowly relaxed again before feeling the digit slowly go inside and soon thrusting in and out. He then felt another join the first and begin to scissor him, making the Turk let out a moan whenever a certain bundle of nerves was stroked, as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the fair sized, dark wood desk.

Rufus watched Reno's impatience when he inserted a third finger and slightly reduced the speed of his actions with amusement. Though watching the ginger thrust backwards onto his fingers to increase his pleasure was wonderful sight to see, the blonde refused to be left out and suddenly removed his fingers from the entrance and earned a groan come out of the other's throat from the lost fullness before undoing his own pants.

Taking ahold of the edge of the desk on the opposite side and hearing the blonde dig through the drawer again, also hearing him open a box of some sort and packing before overhearing the man let out a low hiss and the sound of the tube lubricate being used once again, the ginger braced himself for what was going to enter next and felt the head of the blonde's member press against his stretched hole, waiting for him to relax again. Reno, along with Rufus, held back a moan at the feeling that they had been deprived of for three months.

The blonde held onto the other's hips as he buried himself up to the hilt. He couldn't believe how hot and tight the ginger was. It was almost smothering. He stood there while panting, patiently waiting for the other to get used to Rufus being inside of him again after so long. He carefully watched the Turk for any signs that told him to continue.

It took him a little bit, but Reno got around to being comfortable and nodded, pulling himself forward slightly. "M-Move…"

Never the one to tease this far into the moment, unless he was in a particularly good mood, Rufus pulled himself out until only the tip was left inside and then thrusting back into the heat, repeating the process until he finally found himself a rhythm to go along with. He watched the redhead's grip on the opposite side of the desk tighten with every other thrust that me made and enjoyed listening to the moans, gasps, and pants that fell out from the other's mouth. The blonde leaned down, putting his lips against the Turk's neck to continue to making love bites as the other man let out a loud moan.

Reno stumbled with his words as he spoke, more pleasure going through his body now than before. "R-Right there…faster…" His voice was quiet, but not quiet enough to not be heard as he noticed that Rufus heard him and acted upon the request that he had been so soft about. After a little bit longer, the redhead let out a low grunt of "harder."

While doing as he was told, the blonde released his own grip of one of his hands on the ginger's hips and snaked it around his waist, taking ahold of the ignored length and starting to pump. He could feel the other begin to lightly shake beneath him, realizing that the other male was close to his climax.

Becoming fond of the sudden quickened pace and harshness of the thrusts, the ginger Turk moaned out his liking, noticing that the other man became even faster and rougher when he did so. He shifted his stance slightly and the head of the other's member hit his prostate more dead on than it had been… He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it.

"I-I'm gonna…"

"I know…"

What seemed like the second after they spoke, the redhead let out a long, loud moan when he came, his seed getting on Rufus' hand, desk, and papers that littered the desk. His forehead was pressed into desk and his grip on the edge of it tightened as rode out his orgasm and waiting for the blonde to finish.

Thrusting a few more times, Rufus had given into his own pleasure and released as well, filling the condom that he had put on earlier. He stood there panting with the redheaded Turk while the both of them came down from their highs. The blonde decided that three months had been way too long.

After feeling the other man remove himself, Reno slowly got his pants and pulled them back up, along with his boxers and stared at the setting cum stains on the papers.

"Don't mind it," the other said, already sitting in his chair with his clothes back on, "I have copies." With that, he licked off some of the remaining bitter substance from his finger that he failed to get before.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year and posted it on a different website, so it's not as good as what I write now, lol. At least, I hope it is...


End file.
